Imperfections of A Memory
by Beckon
Summary: The storm that raged on outside reminded him of a woman who still raged on in his heart. R&R. Oneshot.


**A/N: My sister was going to kill me if I didn't post a story about this couple anytime soon. **

Imperfections of A Memory

The sharp eruption of thunder knocked loose the small grip on sleep he had barely managed to catch. Groaning, he pushed himself into a sitting position and listened as the soft squeak of the mattress coincided with the pitter-patter of rain against the window. Still slightly drowsy and disoriented from the lack of sleep, he fumbled to find his glasses on the night stand to his left; after several mistrials, he managed to catch them just before he knocked them to the floor. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before slipping his glasses on; adjusting the frames, he turned to look out the window.

The night sky was almost pure black due to the raging storm. Dark clouds rolled across the midnight sky from window pane to window pane, occasionally glowing from lighting in the distance. The glass was smeared and blurred from suicidal raindrops that splattered their bodies against the glass and slid down in trickles to collect on the window pane. The rain itself fell in heavy sheets that were easily manipulated by the harsh winds that pushed the rain sideways and rocked the shingles on the roof. A flash of lightning was powerful enough to light up the entire room for just a blink of a second before casting it back into darkness. Following just a few short moments later, the sharp crackle of thunder roared in with deep echoes.

The deeper crashes reminded him of those horrible screams that still lived fresh in his memory; but it was the shorter, quicker ones that reminded him of her. The snap of her whip matched the sound of the thunder that growled in the storming sky. Even after the few months that had passed by, she was still in his memories. Why? Those few months ago, she was his enemy and now...now what was she? Why did he keep going back to her? Was she supposed to represent something? Yeah, like his inability to let go of the past.

The next clash of thunder brought on a short yet loud gasp as the figure next to him shot up next to him. Her dark hair fell in thick curls past her shoulders but the darkness of the room shadowed over any other distinctive features. A thick sigh left her lips as she put a hand to her forehead and collapsed back against the bed.

"You know it's just thunder, right?"

She scowled slightly and placed a hand against his back; lightly running her fingers up and down his spine. "Yeah but I guess this is what you 'humans' call 'weather', which is pretty new to me. Does water always fall from the sky like this?"

"You didn't have weather in Hueco Mundo?" he questioned; glancing back at her.

"We didn't have water in Hueco Mundo." she reminded. "And now you're telling me that you 'humans' have water just falling freely from the sky to collect on the ground."

"It's called rain."

"It's called being wasteful."

He looked back at her remark and watched as she crossed one arm over her face. "Yeah well, no one said you have to stay here."

She snorted slightly with a light chuckle and rolled to one side so that she was pressed against him. "Oh yeah, let's see I could be in Hueco Mundo, which is just a massive desert, and be sleeping alone. Or I could be here, where it's raining and storming but be here with you. So you know what Four-Eyes, why don't you just let me pick my poison, alright?"

He chuckled and laid back down beside her; watching as she repositioned herself to rest against his shoulder. Fingertips lightly ran through her dark hair, before parting them away from her face. "I didn't say it was a bad decision, I was just remarking that-"

"Yeah I don't really care what you were 'remarking' about." she interrupted; slowly pushing herself up on her arms, which she placed on either side of him. "Because it doesn't really matter to me right now and if there's really anything you should be worried about, it's me."

His hands went up to cup her face; lightly tracing the tear-drop marks on her cheeks. "Does the world really revolve around you?"

"Your world does." she whispered.

Her subtle lips brushed against his own as he pushed his fingers through her thick locks; pulling her down closer against him. She moved her body to mimic his own as she took in the tender moment for just a few short seconds; her hands moved to cup his face as the tip of her tongue lightly traced over his lower lip. His hands tangled in her curls as he pushed into the next stage and let his tongue touch her own before finding refuge behind her lips. A soft moan stirred from her throat as she leaned her body into the motion; feeling his hands slide free from her locks and slip underneath her arms to delicately trace over her back. His fingertips feeling the muscles of her back lightly flexing beneath his touch as he traced the bare flesh with only touch. Wrapping his arms around her slender body, he rolled her over onto her back without even breaking their embrace; her long legs wrapped around his narrow waist as she ran her fingers through his midnight hair. Grabbing his glasses with one hand, she easily removed them and set them aside before wrapping her arms around his neck; pulling him down closer against her body and deeper into the embrace.

"This is why I keep coming back..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Groaning as the first beam of sunlight pushed itself through the dying blinds and into his eyelids, he rolled away from the face of the window and into the empty bed space next to him. Waiting for the mild headache from the sudden entrance of bright light to fade away, he slowly cracked open his dark eyes and stared into the wall that was directly across from him.

Just another one of those dreams...

He slowly pushed himself up onto his arms before rolling back over to stare at the ceiling now. How many times was he going to have to remember her? How many times was he going to have to consider the different ways the battle could've gone? How the battle could've ended?

Her name was Cirucci Thunderwitch.

Why couldn't he forget her?

But the day wasn't going to spend itself; he had plenty of things to do today aside from sit around in bed and reminiscence about the past. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his glasses from the night stand before any further movement. Giving into a mild stretch, he pushed himself onto his feet and walked around the bed; a pair of sweatpants hung loosely off his narrow hips. Pulling open the bedroom door, he stepped out into the quiet, empty hallway that opened straight into the living area. He stretched once more as he walked through the small living room that was decorated with bookcases, an oak-carved coffee table, a small fireplace and a leather-bound couch; leading straight into the kitchen, he rounded the counter and pulled one of the cabinet doors open to retrieve a glass.

"Morning Four-Eyes."


End file.
